1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to recoil reduction devices for guns and, more particularly, to a recoil reduction device wherein the gun stock has forward and rear portions that move with respect to each other. Recoil reduction springs are disposed between the two portions to absorb the recoil force.
2. Background Information
When a gun is to be fired, the user brings the butt of the gun up to his shoulder so that a firm surface is provided to support the gun. The firing of the weapon produces a recoil that is mostly transmitted back into the shooter""s shoulder. Sport shooters who shoot hundreds or thousands of shells each month desire to reduce this recoil force by outfitting their guns with recoil reduction devices.
Many different types of recoil reduction devices are known in the art. These devices include mechanisms having a spring extending between the body and butt of the gun. The spring is configured to absorb a portion of the recoil when a shell is discharged. The problem with this type of mechanism is that the user often unintentionally compresses the spring as he snaps the gun up to his shoulder. The unintentional compression is often experienced by trap, skeet, and sporting clays sportsmen. The compression of the spring at this stage is undesirable because the user does not achieve a tight, secure mount against his shoulder. In addition, the unintentional compression of the spring can reduce the effectiveness of the recoil reduction device.
One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,917 granted to Dilhan. This patent discloses the use of a honeycomb type of shock absorber which collapses as the launch cylinder moves rearwardly after the projectile is launched. Vironda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,589, discloses the use of an inertia member positioned in a gun stock and held in place by a magnet. The system includes a check valve and spring to rapidly re-position the inertia member so that additional shells can be shot from the gun. Heitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,789 discloses the use of a locking mechanism which aids in absorbing the recoil energy from the discharge of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,833 granted to Paterson on May 2, 1995, which patent is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mechanism for absorbing the energy from the recoil of a gun by using parallel compression struts which are mounted between the body and butt of the gun. One of the struts includes a cylinder which is connected at one end to the butt of the gun. A shaft, which is connected at one end to the body of the gun, is receivable within the cylinder. A moveable plug is further included in the cylinder and the plug includes a strut which is adapted for longitudinal axial movement within the cylinder. A plurality of compressible disc-shaped springs are disposed in the cylinder between the plug and the butt of the gun. The springs are coaxially disposed in the shaft, around the strut, so that as the strut moves within the cylinder the strut can reciprocate through the central apertures of the spring. As the gun fires, the butt of the gun is compressed against the user""s shoulderxe2x80x94telescoping the shaft further inside the cylinder. This compresses the springs, thereby absorbing the recoil energy.
The invention provides a recoil reduction device for a gun that absorbs the recoil force created when the gun is fired. The recoil reduction device works with a gun stock having forward and rear portions that move relative to each other. The device places recoil reduction springs between the two moveable stock elements.
In one embodiment of the invention, a block is carried by each portion of the stock. A pair of pins extend from one of the blocks. The pins slide through the other block and the springs are disposed between the blocks. The pins also carry stops that limit the rearward movement of the rear portion of the stock.
The recoil reduction device may also be used with a recoil reduction lock and a secondary recoil reduction.